epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Betty White vs Bettie Page/Rap Meanings
'Bettie Page:' Bettie Page is my name! I'm the pin-up queen! (Bettie Page introduces herself by her nickname, "The Queen of Pinups.") I tamed leopards with my fist and some breasty physique! (Page famously modeled with a pair of tamed leopards. She claims her body and physique were enough to tame the wild animals.) You're like a hundred and a dumb shit, and you're not still hot either! (Page exaggerates White's old age and calls her stupid and unattractive.) Hot in Cleveland? Yeah, you're a Cleveland Steamer! (''Hot in Cleveland was a show on TV Land that starred White. Page says that, if anything, White can only be compared to a "Cleveland Steamer," which is a slang term for a piece of fecal matter. It may also be referring to the sexual act of the same name involving defecating on someone's chest, then sitting in it and rolling back and forth like a steamroller.)'' I sewed my own panties and set fashion trends! (Page learned to sew her own clothing as a teenager and was a high point in fashion.) Come see me some time; I'll make you a cute pair of Depends! (Depends are disposable pieces of underwear for people with urinary or fecal incontinence. Page says that White should ask to get herself a pair, as older people are often targeted with jokes relating to the undergarments.) I was in Playboy, hag; I got paid to pose! (''Playboy is an American men's lifestyle and entertainment magazine, in which Page was featured as a model.)'' Folks would shell out all they owned just for you to stay clothed! (Page says that while people pay her to pose as a model in magazines, they would also pay all their money for White to keep her clothes on instead of taking them off as Page often does in photo shoots.) 'Betty White:' Ho, why don't you go make yourself handy? (White tells Page to make herself useful rather than being a whore.) Dive down and munch on my wrinkled poonannie! (White says Page should suck her old crotch, referencing Page's sexual career.) You're a racist, but you'll feel some White power (Page was rumored to be affiliated with the Ku Klux Klan. White demeans her for this, saying she'll feel her "power" while also making a pun on the phrase "white power," one commonly used by the Ku Klux Klan.) When I lift my muumuu and give you a Golden Girl shower! (A golden shower is when somebody urinates on another person for sexual gratification or humiliation. White says that she will lift up her dress and urinate on Page. This references ''The Golden Girls, an American sitcom starring White.)'' You showed T 'n' A, but who's still relevant? Me! (Page's modeling included full-time nude candids. "T 'n' A" is a term short for "tits and ass." White insults Page by saying she had to pose nude to garner attention, but even then, her influence was not long-lasting as she faded into obscurity in the more recent years, whereas White is still popular for comedy television and more.) 'Cause unlike you, my T and A spells L-E-N-T! (White claims that the reason she has lasted longer than Page in the media is because her "T and A" is followed by "L-E-N-T." In this case, "T and A" doesn't imply the pornographic term, but the literal letters, which, when followed by "lent," would spell "talent." White calls Page talentless, hence why her historical footprint is often overlooked.) Bettie with the I-E, don't try me! (Both Page and White share the first name "Betty", though Page spells hers with an "I-E" instead of a "Y". White tells Page not to push her over the limits.) I'm old and grumpy; it's been a while since I've had a man inside me! (White admits that she is old and grumpy, and she blames it on the fact that she hasn't had any sexual interaction for a long time.) 'Bettie Page:' A golden shower party? Sounds kinky! I'm in! (Page mocks White's previous "Golden Girl shower" line by saying she would happily join in due to the unnatural sexual behavior that may be involved.) It's just too bad you've outlived all of your friends! (Page mocks White for her age once more, telling her that she cannot throw a "golden shower party" because all of her friends have passed away. This is likely in reference to a ''Saturday Night Live monologue Betty White gave, in which she said, "At my age, if I wanna connect with old friends, I need a Ouija board." White is also notably the only Golden Girls cast member still living as Estelle Getty, Bea Arthur and Rue McClanahan passed away.)'' It took Facebook to put you back in the comedy trail! (A Facebook campaign was created in 2010 to get White to host an episode of ''SNL, which brought back her comedy career.)'' Congrats on being the oldest host to ever suck on SNL! (The campaign made White become the oldest person ever to host the show. Page references this and says that her hosting was terrible.) If you tripped and fell, you'd probably never get up! (Page tells Betty that, due to her age, if she were to fall down, she wouldn't be able to get up due to weak joints or bones. This also references the popular Life Alert commercials, where an elderly lady would fall down and exclaim, "Help! I've fallen, and I can't get up!") 'Betty White:' Ladies and gentlemen, the secret password is "slut!" (White mockingly calls Page out for her many sexual partners in her career. White was married to Allen Ludden, the host of the game show ''Password, from 1963 to his death in 1981 and made many appearances on the show as a celebrity partner to a contestant. The narrator of Password would typically say "The secret password is _____" to the studio and home audiences when a round started.)'' Lovely bangs, Bettie, you country hoodrat! (Bangs, also known as a fringe, is a trademark of Page. White mocks Page for her excessive sexual attractiveness.) You wear those to remind you banging's all that you're good at? (White continues to insult Page, stating that having sexual intercourse is the only thing she can make use of in her career. This makes a pun on the previous mention of "bangs", as it is similar to the word "banging", an informal word to denote having sex.) 'Bettie Page:' I'm a calendar girl; you're a GILF at best! (Page has modeled for many calendars. She states that, if anything, White is a MILF as a grandma, meaning "Grandmother I'd Like to Fuck".) The only thing that needs pinned up on you is your chest! (Page mocks White for her old age once again, saying that her breasts need to be pinned to her chest to hold them in place. This is also a reference to pin-up models, due to Page being the "Queen of Pinups".) 'Betty White:' You went from bondage model to born-again Christian! (Page ended her bondage modeling career to suddenly turn and convert to born-again Christianity.) I've been acting since '39; bitch, I'm consistent! (White has been acting since 1939, thus making her much more consistent in her job than Page is.) 'Bettie Page:' Bitch, I'm crazy! I'll stab you like my landlady! (Page's later life was plagued by mental illness, including schizophrenia. One day, after suffering a nervous breakdown, she stabbed her elderly landlady in an unprovoked attack. Page threatens White with this, saying she will do the same to her.) Go back to St. Olaf and keep not having babies! (St. Olaf is a fictional town from ''The Golden Girls, and home to the character, Rose Nylund, portrayed by White. White had no biological children of her own.)'' 'Betty White:' This is just like one of your old fashion shoots, skank! (White claims that this battle is similar to Page's photo shoots and calls her a skank, or a sleazy woman.) Stick a ball-gag in your mouth 'cause you just got spanked! (Explaining her point in the previous line, White tells Page to stick a ball-gag in her mouth, which is a rubber or silicon ball attached a strap worn during sexual bondage and role play, due to her being beaten, or "spanked", in the rap battle. This references how Page had a career as a bondage model in midlife.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Betty White vs Bettie Page Category:EpicLLOYD